


You don't fall in love with someone because it's convenient

by oddlyfamiliar



Series: You don't fall in love with someone because it's convenient [1]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Based on the promo for 1x09, F/M, Kissing, Spoilers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddlyfamiliar/pseuds/oddlyfamiliar
Summary: Mike follows her out of the bar, his voice gruff when he calls out her name, willing her not to leave. “Ginny.”She turns to him, lets go of the door handle to the uber that’s been waiting for her, and just looks at him. Of course she’s not going to make this easy on him.“I, er…,” he trails off, not knowing what to say. All he knows is that he doesn’t want the night to be over yet. Because if this is it, if he’s really leaving to go to Chicago, then this might be the last time they’re actually here, together, just the two of them, in a long time. He doesn’t want to say goodbye yet. “Y’know I’ll always be on the other end of the phone, right?”    [Based on this tumblr prompt: The taxi scene/kiss in 1x09 promo]





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. The [promo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G1UMAxcf2sI) for 1x09. 
> 
> I'm having so many Mike Lawson feels, you guys. I need help processing this.
> 
> "You don't fall in love with someone because it's convenient"  
> ― **Harriet Evans** , A Hopeless Romantic

Mike follows her out of the bar, his voice gruff when he calls out her name, willing her not to leave. “Ginny.”

 

She turns to him, lets go of the door handle to the uber that’s been waiting for her, and just looks at him. Of course she’s not going to make this easy on him.

 

“I, er…,” he trails off, not knowing what to say. All he knows is that he doesn’t want the night to be over yet. Because if this is it, if he’s really leaving to go to Chicago, then this might be the last time they’re actually here, together, just the two of them, in a long time. He doesn’t want to say goodbye yet. “Y’know I’ll always be on the other end of the phone, right?”

 

Ginny’s eyes dip down and she gives him that little half-smile of hers, the one where she’s sad but trying to hide it. “Yeah, I know, old man.”

 

The urge to comfort her is too much for him to fight. “C’mere,” he says as he holds his arms out to her. She steps forward automatically, her smile, her _real_ smile, lighting up her face as she steps into his embrace. “I’m gonna miss you, rook.”

 

Mike lets himself smile as he wraps his arms around her, clinging onto her and trying not to bury his face in her hair, just so he can be surrounded by the smell of her. He’s crushing her, he knows, but she’s not complaining so he just keeps holding her, long past the point where a simple hug would normally be reaching uncomfortable levels of intimacy.

 

He doesn’t want to let her go.

 

“I’m gonna miss you, too, captain,” she whispers against the side of his cheek, and he doesn’t know why he feels the urge to correct her.

 

“‘M’not your captain anymore, Ginny.”

 

He feels her tense a little and pull back from him, so he loosens his grip and tries not to get distracted by the feel of her tits pressing against his chest. She surprises him, though, when she doesn’t actually move back. Instead, she stays close, brushes her nose against his and leans her forehead against him and if Mike didn’t know better, he’d think she was about to kiss him. His eyes flutter closed, purely based on instinct, because he can’t look at her without wanting to ruin everything.

 

Except… except she’s leaning into him, her breath puffing out against his lips, and then suddenly she’s there. It’s a brief caress, barely lasting a millisecond, but her lips definitely just brushed against his and fuck it, Mike’s got nothing to lose anymore.

 

He kisses her.

 

Right out in the middle of the street, uber driver waiting and people wandering in and out of bars across the road, he kisses Ginny Baker like he’s got nothing else in this world he cares about. Her lips are soft and her mouth is warm, and his tongue slides against hers in a way that sets his nerves alight, and he doesn’t know how he’s ever supposed to walk away from her.

 

He pulls back, sure he’s got the same stunned expression on his face as she has on hers, and lets his hands drop down to her hips.

 

“Come home with me,” he says. _And never leave_ , he doesn’t add.

 

She looks him right in the eye and something she sees must reassure her.

 

“I thought you’d never ask,” she teases gently, her lips quirking at him in a small smile, the one that means she’s happy but trying to hide it.

 

He’s supposed to be on a plane to Chicago tomorrow, but that’s a problem for Future Mike. Right now, he has everything that he needs in his arms. For the first time in a long time, he’s going to let himself grab hold of something _good_. He’ll try to fix everything else later.

**Author's Note:**

> God you guys. I can't wait two weeks for this stupid episode. I [wrote a thing](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/153350577966/darlinginmyway-tv-14-dls-dialogue-language) about how I want this whole thing to play out, and I guess this could kinda be considered the beginning of it? Who knows, I might expand this and write a fic to cover my headcanon linked above.
> 
>    
> Feel free to come over to [tumblr](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/) and send me any prompts you like, or just to freak out with me about Michael Lawson, Human Disaster™


End file.
